


Claimed at Last

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Inheritances, Don't copy to other sites, Fluff, Ginny reacts badly at first, Harry Comes Out, I don't remember if it clears up, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape (not too graphic but definitely on-screen), Slash, probably more later - Freeform, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes into a creature inheritance on his birthday. Bad things happen as a result, and he runs away from home to avoid even worse outcomes. Once he claims sanctuary at Hogwarts, changes come thick and fast.And what role does Harry Potter play in his new life?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 70





	1. The Surprise Vanteera

The non-con happens in this chapter, between Draco and Nott.

“Oh, bloody _hell_ , my head.” Draco groaned, and then grinned stupidly, realizing that this must be his first hangover. Then his face fell as his head throbbed again. ‘I _knew_ I shouldn’t have drunk so much last night!’

He got up to drag himself into his private bathroom, and then proceeded to empty his stomach into the toilet. He finally raised himself enough to get to his hangover potion in the shelf. He quickly downed it, following with several cups of water, a few breath-freshening charms, and a few muggle mints.

He finally sighed in relief, and then relieved himself, washing his hands with a small smile on his face, courtesy of the day being his seventeenth birthday. He glanced into the mirror, and froze, staring in shock. “Bloody hell, I look like a _girl_!” He whispered, touching his face. His features were even more delicate than before, his lips fuller, his eyes more vivid and striking, and his hair longer and silkier, not to mention it was almost silvery now.

Then he choked, turning and staring at the black wings coming out of his back. He felt sick at the thought of what would happen if he told his mother. ‘I don’t want to join Voldemort, especially not to take advantage of being a magical creature! Merlin, please let these be retractable!’ As he was thinking this, they folded and sunk into his back, leaving only thin scars behind, easily hidden by clothes. “Oh, thank Merlin!”

He realized that he was also seeing magic around all the charmed things he owned, and could hear the house-elves two rooms away puttering around. Well, he couldn’t tell his mother that he was… Some type of magical creature… Or she’d send him straight to Voldemort, virgin or not. She’d probably use his virginity to let Voldemort mate with him!

Draco couldn’t stand the thought of the disgusting creature touching him, marking his perfect skin, using him as a pawn, draining his magic from him to use as his own… No, Draco wouldn’t be his plaything. He would never take the mark.

He quickly dressed, getting his bag ready for his trip to Nott’s tonight, then headed down to join his mother for breakfast.

Breakfast was horrible. He tried to eat the waffles that were sitting in his place, but he could taste every ingredient clearly, and the final result was… Unpleasant, to say the least.

He told his mother that his stomach was a bit upset after last night, and she suggested porridge.

Draco agreed, and found that it was actually pleasant, especially with a bit of honey added. He quickly finished, and went to shower properly, now that he had some strength to move.

*****

“Hey, Draco.” Nott said, looking him over. “You look good. You got a new lotion or something?”

Draco smirked, liking the attention. He liked both genders, and if he was going to be noticed by someone, he wasn’t picky. Admiration was admiration, regardless of where it came from. “Or something.” He secretively replied, thinking of the book on his desk at home, that he had begun looking through for clues on what he was now. Hopefully, he’d get answers soon.

Nott grinned. “Fine, keep your girly secrets. Have you got your money? Thought we could go shopping for a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Draco agreed, taking the shrunken pouch of money and slipping it into his pocket.

*****

“Want another chocolate frog?”

Draco just shook his head, unable to move more due to overindulgence of sweets. “I think I’d chuck all over the floor if I so much as licked it.” He said, then fell back onto Nott’s bed, groaning.

“Hey, Draco.” Nott ventured, sitting next to his inert body on the side of the bed.

Draco turned his head to look at Nott. “Hm?”

“How’d you find out you were gay?” He asked.

Draco smirked. “I kissed a bloke, and it made me incredibly hard. Why? Think you may be queer? If I help you out, you’d have to keep it quiet.” The blond explained seriously. “And I’ll only let you kiss me, and you can touch me, but no touching the bits or my ass. Those are off limits.”

Nott gulped, licking his lips. “So, I can..?”

Draco rolled his eyes. He sat up and faced Nott. “You can kiss and touch. But the boxers will stay on, and you can’t touch under them. Fair?”

Nott nodded, breathing heavily. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco’s.

Draco opened his lips, allowing his friend entrance, and then fighting the urge to recoil. It felt… Wrong. It wasn’t unpleasant, just wrong. Something was off. It could be that Nott was simply not a good kisser, but that didn’t seem to be it.

Draco let Nott lay him down, still kissing him, and arched as Nott’s hand slipped under his shirt and brushed a fingertip over a nipple. “Ah.” Draco moaned softly.

Nott groaned, shifting to straddle Draco’s body. “Merlin, you’re so hot.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “You can only touch, Nott. I’m not sleeping with you.” He said firmly. “I mean it.”

Nott nodded. He pulled Draco’s shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. He then reached for Draco’s trousers.

Draco made no move to stop him but sighed irritably. “Is this really _necessary_?!” He asked.

Nott froze, looking at him pleadingly. “I want to see you.” He whispered, running his fingertips over the waist band of Draco’s trousers. “Please? I won’t take the boxers off, but I want to look at you. You’re so _beautiful_ , Draco!” 

Draco laid back, raising his hips with a sigh, letting Nott slide the trousers off.

Nott stared at Draco’s ethereal body, then licked his lips. He slowly ran his hands up the slender legs, realizing that Draco used depilatory charms not only on his legs, but also on his underarms and possibly chest. He looked like a girl, or at least androgynous. He stopped when he got to the boxers, skipping them and laying both hands on Draco’s stomach, resuming his path up the teen’s chest to cup his face, then leaning in for another deep kiss.

Draco got annoyed after Nott had spent the past ten minutes pawing his legs and chest, running his hands hungrily all over his body. He had never before had to suffer through helping out a friend in need without at least enjoying it himself.

“Okay, that’s enough.” He decided, trying to sit up.

Nott scowled, holding him down with a hand firmly planted in the center of Draco’s chest. “No.” He said sharply. “I’m not done.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Nott, you’ve been rubbing me for long enough. There’s nothing more for you here. Now that you know what you like, you can go out and find someone to give you the rest.” He said dismissively.

“Why should I go out and look for someone else when I’ve got a perfect option right here already?” He asked, leering down at Draco, one hand teasingly slipping under the bottom of the boxers, fingers brushing his inner thigh.

Draco laughed nervously. “That’s funny, Nott, but you know I’m not willing. So let me go.”

“No.” Nott said, using his free hand to pull the boxers off of Draco.

“ _Bloody hell, Nott_! _What’s your fucking problem_?!” Draco screamed, trying to get away.

Nott just grabbed Draco’s forearm and used it to shove Draco facedown onto the bed, then used Petrificus Totalus to hold him in the same position, with his bare ass in the air.

Draco froze. He was about to be raped. By his friend. Who had promised not to push past his limits.

He gulped as he felt something blunt and hot against his ass.

Oh, Merlin, without preparation.

He screamed as Nott forced his way in, tearing delicate tissues and causing blood to at least ease the friction that was causing Draco to sob and scream and tremble.

Draco could only cry and pray for the brutal act to end, as Nott panted and grunted in exertion over his body.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of pain and degradation, Nott grunted several times and released the spell, then lay down next to Draco, murmuring, “You’ll thank me someday, Draco. Gods, that was good.” As he drifted off.

Draco used a few cleaning and healing charms on himself, then finally found strength enough to move. He quickly gathered his things and Apparated to his bedroom, gathering all the possessions he’d need, including the few books he had found on creature inheritances, his school supplies, and his clothing.

He shrunk all his possessions and headed to Blaise’s house through the Floo in his bedroom.

*****

Blaise woke, slipping his hand around the wand under his pillow as he heard frantic feet on the stairs. He wished his mother hadn’t gone to Germany for the week.

Suddenly, his door was thrown open and he found his wand pointed at Draco, who had tumbled through the doorway.

“Dray!” Blaise leapt out of bed, rushing over to his friend and easing Draco to the floor. “Callie!”

The house-elf appeared. “Sir?”

“Anti-nausea potion, healing potion, calming draught, and…” He looked Draco over, hoping he was wrong, “Pain reliever and contraceptive.” He helped Draco get onto his bed.

When the elf returned, Draco took the potions one at a time, then took a deep breath, finally looking up at Blaise thankfully.

Blaise’s breath caught. “Merlin, Dray, you’re as pretty as a _girl_.” He breathed, staring at Draco in shock.

Draco flushed, averting his gaze, staring at his lap instead.

“Shit, did Teddy—He _did_.” Blaise hissed, seeing Draco flinch slightly at their housemate’s name. “That rat bastard.” He growled. “Well, get some decent clothes on, and I’ll be ready in ten minutes. I’m taking you straight to Hogwarts. You need to be _protected_. For Merlin’s sake, do you even know what you _are_?!”

Draco shook his head, biting his lip, then croaked, “Didn’t finish looking.”

Blaise’s face softened at the harshness of Draco’s voice, and he wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “It’s alright, don’t talk until we see Pomfrey, okay? And I’ll stay with you until Mum gets back.”

Draco nodded, letting Blaise firecall the headmaster and gain entry to the school. As soon as they were through, Blaise turned to the headmaster, suddenly all business.

“Draco needs sanctuary.”

*****

Draco hummed, then smiled slightly. “Thanks. Um…” His smile faded. “I also have other injuries…” He motioned to his backside awkwardly.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. “Oh, that’s right, dear. Poor thing.”

Draco stared at Blaise’s back, turned to offer privacy without leaving Draco alone with the nurse.

Finally, she was done and Draco was able to get off the bed.

“Ready? I had one of the elves here take all your creature books to the library, we’ll read there. We can be as loud as we want, since Pince isn’t here this month.” He said, grinning.

Draco smiled. “Alright. Think I’m something cool? Like, Veela?” Draco asked, smirking. ‘Although my wings aren’t white…’

Blaise snorted. “Dray, if you were a Veela, I think we’d be at my house, with me thinking up very inventive ways to make you forget Nott. As it is, you don’t have that pull to you, so I still qualify as straight, even though you _are_ really cute.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Prat.”

*****

“Do you have wings?”

Draco sighed, letting his wings unfurl as he continued reading the passage he was working on.

“Okay, then, yes… Does food taste weird to you?”

Draco looked up, interested. “Most of it, yes. Why?” He asked.

Blaise swallowed. “Oh, Merlin. Can you see magic, and hear better, and stuff like that?” He asked nervously.

Draco nodded excitedly. “Yes, yes, all of it! What _am_ I!?”

Blaise set the book in front of him, pushing his char back and running his hands nervously through his hair. “Dear _Merlin_ , Draco. Shit.” He said, shaking his head.

Draco gulped. “What?” He asked tensely.

“Vanteera.” Blaise whispered.

Draco nodded. “So, what do you say? Should I turn myself in or wait for Mum or Sev to do it for me?” He asked lightly.

Blaise sighed. “Neither. I’ll keep an eye out for you. Dray, you need to stay as far away from danger as you can. Promise you’ll be careful this summer. I’ll visit when I can.”

Draco sighed, shoulders slumping. “Sure.” He said dejectedly. He’d have to keep his guard up all summer long.


	2. More Surprises

Two weeks later…

“Sev, I have _got_ to get out of here!” Draco looked up at his Godfather with big, dewy eyes.

“Move, brat.” Severus sneered, grabbing Draco’s shoulders and moving him out of the way.

Draco stomped after him. “Dammit, I’m going _crazy_ in here! And you heard Pomfrey! If I don’t learn to start using my wings soon, they’ll be _useless_!” He shouted.

Severus snorted. “So go ask Lupin for help.” He said calmly.

Draco growled. “He’s not _here_ right now.”

“Hooch.”

“ _What_?! No!” Draco glared at the wand tip pointed at him.

“Then be _silent_.” Severus hissed.

Draco huffed, then stalked out of the room, heading down to the Quidditch pitch alone. He stood in the center, then unfurled his wings, slowly flapping then, getting a feel for how they moved.

They were surprisingly light, then Draco realized that, like bird wings, the bones of his wings must be hollow. He ran, trying to get airborne for a while, but after a few minutes, his shoulders and chest ached unbearably, and he had only managed to glide a few feet off the ground.

He sat in the middle of the pitch and began meditating, finally coming out of it when it was dark out. ‘Hm. Wonder why no one came out to get me when it started getting dark.’

Draco headed in, then heard the shouting.

“I don’t bloody _care_ how _you_ feel about it, it’s _my life_!”

Draco froze.

That voice belonged to _Potter_.

“Well, _fine_! I _hate_ you, Harry!”

Draco groaned. And there was the Weaslette. A lover’s spat. What were they doing at Hogwarts in the beginning of June? They’d only spent a week at home.

Draco stood, frozen to the spot, as Potter rounded the corner and stopped dead in front of him. “Shit, not you, too. Fuck, I just want a _break_!” The brunette yelled, turning around and stalking down the corridor in the other direction, ignoring the Weaslette’s angry screeching.

*****

“So, since Potter’s relatives have been beating the hell out of him since forever, he gets to spend the summer here _now_? When he’s almost of _age_?!” Draco spat.

Severus sighed. “Dumbledore made the decision, not me.” He said. “As well as the decision to leave him there in the first place.”

Draco pursed his lips. “Seems a bit stupid, really, to me.” He commented, heading into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

*****

“I _really_ am sorry, Harry!”

Draco groaned, thumping his head on the table as Potter and the Weaslette entered the great hall.

“Listen, you can be sorry all you want, but you might as well go be sorry at home, because doing it here is not changing _anything_.” Harry snapped.

Ginny huffed and sat beside him, grabbing a poppy seed muffin. “I just don’t see why you don’t like me! I love you for who you are, Harry! Not many people out there can give you that. Hell, not many people even really _know_ who you are!” She said.

Harry sighed, grabbing a bagel, and putting ridiculous amounts of cream cheese on it. “I know, Gin. And I’m grateful for all the support you’ve always given me, but I’m going to need it especially _now_. If you think it was a shock for _you_ to find out, how do you think the rest of the world is going to react?” He asked irritably. “You should just go home, think about what you tried to do last night, and think _hard_ on it,” Harry said angrily. “And then come back prepared to either write me off fully or support me in this.”

Ginny bit her lip. “But… You’ll be all alone.”

Harry shook his head. “Nah. I actually have Occlumency with Snape, and hand-to-hand combat with Remus and the twins, and Bill is coming to teach me some curse-breaker-type stuff I may need to know. I’ll be busy. ‘Sides, I can fight with Malfoy for a change of pace.”

Ginny glanced over at Draco, who sneered at her, though it looked forced. “Yeah, about that. Why’s he even here? It’s not _normal_ for students to— ”

“Sanctuary.” Harry answered. “He asked for sanctuary, and Dumbledore granted it.”

“So, he’s staying here. And he’s… Parting ways with his parents.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. We may be fighting _with_ him in the next battle, not against him. He’s not useless, really. And you have to admit, he’s good-looking.”

Ginny gaped at Harry.

Harry sighed. “I’m not kidding, Gin. Girls don’t do it for me. Are you friend or foe?” He asked.

Ginny sighed. “I guess we’ll just stay friends, then.”

Harry smiled at her. “Thanks. That actually means a lot more to me than you’d think. Will you stick by it when Ron finds out?”

Ginny bit her lip. “I think so. But don’t ask me to fight with him for you. He scares me, to be honest.”

“Has he ever hurt you?” Harry asked sharply.

“He’s closest in age to me, of course we’ve roughed each other up a few times, but I can _handle_ that. It’s just… He doesn’t like homosexuality. And his views on it are rather strong.” She said. “He gets a little overzealous.”

“Overzealous?” Harry chuckled. “You’ve been spending too much time with Hermione.”

Ginny blushed. “She’s been spending a lot of time at the house this summer. Been there for the whole break so far. She’s taking Ron to meet her parents soon.”

“Oh, that’ll go over well.” Harry said wryly.

Ginny giggled.

“Potter.”

Harry looked up. “Yeah?” He asked Malfoy, turning toward him, still eating.

Draco curled his lip. “Charming. I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

“Depends on what it is.” He said calmly. “Talk to me in the library at eleven. I’ll be there, but I’d like to finish eating first, if you don’t mind. Your new looks are a bit distracting.” He said, giving Draco a quick once-over. “When did you do the ritual?”

Draco flushed. “I’m not a _girl_ , you bloody _idiot_. I’m a _Vanteera_!”

Ginny gasped.

Harry shrugged. “My mistake.” He continued eating, blithely unaware of the bombshell Draco had just dropped.

Draco, however, noticed the slip, and paled. “Weasley, please, don’t tell anyone?” He asked, nervously chewing his lip.

Ginny licked her lips, wide-eyed, and nodded. “So that’s why you’re here?” She asked.

Draco nodded. “My mother was likely to turn me in to Voldemort the second she found out, and I’m still a bit worried that Sev might be forced to do the same, if the evil git hears about me.”

“I’ll keep quiet.” Ginny promised.

“Thank you. Really, thank you.”

Ginny nodded. “Sure. I’m going to see about getting home, Harry. I’ll see you when term starts. If you get a boyfriend before then, I want to meet him personally to warn him of my infamous bat-bogey hex should he ever hurt you.”

Harry snorted, but nodded. “Sure thing, but I think I’ll be able to hold my own. I like my guys feminine and dainty.”

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

“With big cocks.” Harry added.

Ginny giggled. “Duly noted. I’ll get Bill to grow his hair a bit longer and stop working out, then I’ll send him your way.”

Harry grimaced. “That’s practically incest!” He snapped.

Ginny just giggled and headed out of the great hall.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You’re gay? That’s going to cause mass hysteria, one way or another. Some girls will be _pissed_ , others will think it’s bloody _hot_.”

Harry just pointed to his food. “Want to eat. Distracted by really pretty male company. Please, Malfoy.”

Draco flushed and headed for the library, only to find Blaise already there, an open book on Vanteera in front of him. “You’re allergic to salt.” He said, barely glancing up as Draco entered.

“Well, that explains my aversion to pork. What about waffles? No salt in them.” Draco teased, sitting on the table next to the book and looking down, trying to read it upside-down.

“You’ll taste every ingredient in food separately. It can be off-putting with most foods.” Blaise said, shrugging. “You can eat Elven food without problems.”

“I’ll have to tell the house-elves.” Draco mused. “What else?”

“Well, despite what happened, you aren’t mated to… Him. You will, however, be mated to the first person you _willingly_ have sex with, and afterwards, you’ll need frequent sex to keep your power levels up. It’s kind of like an incubus thing, except you’ll need food too. It’s sustenance for your magic, not your body.”

Draco sighed. “Good to know. Do I have a predestined mate, or something?”

“Well, aside from feeling a slight draw to those that would suit you well, no.”

“That explains why I’ve been lusting after you lately.” Draco purred. He laughed at the look on Blaise’s face. “I’m just kidding. You’re straight, we’re not compatible. Besides, I don’t think I’m ready to lust after _anyone_ just yet.” He said softly. “Sex is not on my list of pleasurable activities at the moment.”

Blaise nodded understandingly. “In time, you’ll start wanting it. It can be good, and you’ll find someone that will make sure it is.”

Draco smiled. “I know. Any cool tricks I can do?”

“Well, shadow and elemental magic, fast healing, and tears that can heal others, you can see what talents others hold, and you can become pregnant naturally with as much ease as a female.” Blaise said smugly.

“You’ve been reading ahead.” Draco groused.

“You need to find someone strong to help you with your…” Blaise’s eyes narrowed. “Potter.”

“Blaise, meet my personal trainer.” Draco smirked. “I knew about the elemental aspect and decided to ask Potter if he’d help me train. You will, right?” He asked with a pleading glance over his shoulder.

Harry sighed. “I suppose. Elemental magic? Sounds like fun. Can anyone learn?”

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Only Vanteera, Magi, Sinicae and Indago.”

Harry frowned. “That sucks.”

“But you can teach me how to access mine.” Draco said eagerly. “You, Sev, and Dumbledore are the only people strong enough, and I don’t think Dumbledore and Sev are in a safe position to be firing curses at me from, being teachers, and all.”

Harry snorted. “Doesn’t stop Remus from cursing me ten ways from Sunday.” He joked.

“That’s in the name of training, which makes it different.” Draco pointed out.

“So is this, which makes it the same, I’m afraid.” Harry returned, smiling sweetly.

Draco thought for a second, then his eyebrows raised. “You’re right. Hmm… I still don’t want Sev cursing me. He’s _pissed_ that you’re here. Man’s in a _very_ bad mood.” Draco added with a shudder.

Harry chuckled. “Potters tend to have that effect on Snapes.” He said, turning to leave the library. “I’ll be back at eleven, really. But first, I have a fight with Remus and Fred. George is still out cold from that stunner I caught him with yesterday.” Harry snickered, leaving two shocked Slytherins behind.

“He’s creepy.” Blaise said.

“Absolutely terrifying.” Draco agreed.

*****

“So, where do you want to start?” Harry asked, sitting down across from Draco, freshly showered and in good spirits.

Draco grimaced, gesturing at the books around him. “Theory. Need to know what I’m doing, after all.”

Harry snorted, leaning back in his chair. “Never helped me. I just find out what I have to do, then do whatever needs done to make it happen. Works out for the best, because what works for one might not work for another. You have to learn your own way.”

Draco glared at him. “Potter, I’ll have you know that the best way to learn something is to know the mechanics of—”

“Magic,” Harry said, drawing his wand and summoning a pot of tea and two cups, along with sugar and milk, “Is not something that can be explained. You have it, or not. I think elemental magic would be the same. Either you can use it,” Harry poured himself and Draco tea and added milk and sugar to his, then stirred and took a sip, smiling, “Or not.” He finished.

Draco rolled his eyes, accepting his tea and conjuring honey to add to his. “Well, do you expect me to just go outside and try to do stuff without knowing what I’m doing?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You’re an idiot.” Draco said, stunned. “A bloody moron, Potter. When has that ever worked—”

Harry opened his mouth to list the times he had been saved by a gamble.

“For a _normal_ person?” Draco finished firmly.

Harry grinned. “Dunno. You wanna do it, or waste our time trying to answer your question?”

Draco groaned. “Fine.” He got up and went outside, then shrugged. “Alright, big shot. Now what?” He snapped.

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. Do you feel anything different than before? Anything you can work with?”

Draco concentrated, then frowned. Everything was… Humming. “There is… _Something_ , but…” He walked out a bit further and reached down, laying his hand on the ground, lacing his finger through the grass so that his palm could rest on the soil. He frowned as Harry walked up to join him.

“What’s different, Malfoy?”

Draco turned to glare up at him. “Bloody hell, don’t call me that! I’ll call you _Harry_ ,” He sneered, “If it makes you feel any better, but you just ruined what little concentration I _did_ have. Now, _shut_. _Up_.” Draco snapped, shifting his fingertips a bit, digging them into the soil, trying to find out exactly what he was feeling. “Well, damn and blast. This isn’t working. There’s something… A bit of a buzzing feeling, but it’s not strong enough.”

Harry smirked. “Let’s try a different tactic, then, shall we?”

“Well, what do you have in— _Fucking hell_! _Put me down_! Dear _Merlin_ , somebody _save me_!”

Harry snickered, walking with the levitated Draco over to the Great Lake.

Draco glared at him as he was held over the crystalline water. “Don’t even think for _one second—_ ”

“Oh, I never do.” Harry said reasonably, then ended the spell, dropping Draco into the lake.

Draco came up out of the water silent, his eyes wide as he gasped for air. Once he had caught his breath, he stayed in one place, treading water, then smiled, raising a hand in front of his face. “Wow.” He said, watching as the water droplets all moved to one side of his hand, then the other, at his command.

Harry watched from a distance, getting impatient. “Well? Did it work?”

Draco smirked and created a ball of water, then floated it over to hover above Harry’s head.

Harry looked up at it, smiling. “Bloody hell, it _did_ wo—”

Draco dropped the ball of water, snickering vindictively. “And _that_ , Potter, is what we call karma.” He sneered.

“Karma’s cold.” Harry said, grinning. “Now get out and let’s go get dried off and stuff our faces in the name of victory.”

Draco shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”


	3. A Chat and a Chase

Harry glanced at Draco’s plate. “Elven food, huh? Mind if I try?”

Draco shrugged. “Whatever this is,” He said, pointing his fork at a dark red paste over some kind of root, “It’s _really_ good.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but cut off a small section and popped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “Hm. Tastes kind of bland, to me.” He said.

Draco snorted. “Trust me, Potter, bland is good when you taste every little thing used to make your food as strongly as the next. My birthday waffles were _not_ a good experience this year.”

“I thought you said you’d call me Harry.”

“Only if you really want me to, but I’d rather you call me Draco, either way.” Draco said.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t really mind.” He said.

Draco smirked. “Potter it is, then.” He announced.

“Prick.”

“Do have one, thanks. I think it’s a rather nice one, too.” Draco added, smirking as Harry looked over at him, his eyes unmistakably drawn to his crotch. “You really think anything would be showing? My trousers are spelled not to show embarrassing bits, Potter.” He said, then chuckled.

“Then don’t say anything that makes me interested in getting them off you, okay?” He asked, running a hand through his own hair. “Draco?” He added for good measure.

Draco blushed at the sound of his name on Pot—No, _Harry’s_ lips. He hadn’t expected the sound to be sexy, but apparently to his body, it was. He was suddenly very thankful for the spells on his clothes.

Harry cast tempus, then cursed, shoving the rest of his roll in his mouth as he rushed out of the great hall, late for Occlumency.

He got to Snape’s chambers to find the man standing outside the door, waiting for him. “Late, Potter. Why do you insist on wasting my time?”

Harry flushed. “Sorry, Sir. I really am. I was helping Draco to use his elemental—”

“I do not _care_ , Potter. Get in.” He sneered, opening the door.

*****

Severus looked up as Draco entered the room, talking animatedly with Blaise. “I heard that you and Potter were trying to harness your elemental abilities today?”

Draco turned to him, breaking off in mid-sentence, a look of bliss on his face. “Yeah. I have a special affinity with water, apparently, and it was _amazing_! He levitated me and dropped me in the lake—”

“What?!”

“And it was like all of a sudden, I was _in_ the magic itself! I suddenly was able to just grab the energies and force them where I wanted them. It wasn’t very _easy_ , but I know what I’m feeling for now!” He finished, throwing himself onto Severus’ cream-colored couch. “Sev, it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.” Draco sighed, grinning happily.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Anyways, so we need to find out how you can summon water and then work on freezing and boiling it. Once you can make things out of ice, we’ll move on. Air should be next, then Earth, and Fire last since it’s the polar opposite of water. It’ll be the most difficult for you.” He finished. “Oh, and Mother sent this for you.” He finished, pulling a bottle of wine out of the bag he had brought. “This is Elven wine. She said no young man that’s of age should have to give up alcohol so soon. This should agree with your taste buds. And she sent a dagger for you. Here.”

Draco took the dagger, looking at it in awe. “It’s lovely.”

Blaise smiled smugly. “She says Happy Late Birthday. It’s silver, and it has self-cleaning charms and works as a portkey. If you ever need to get out of a tight spot, this will take you into our house. You’ll end up in my room since that’s where you always head anyway.”

Draco smiled happily. “Blaise, that’s… Thank you.”

Blaise shrugged. “You need to be safe. This’ll help you be.”

“I’ll need all the help I can get.” Draco said seriously.

“Draco.”

Draco looked up at Severus’ voice.

“I will not turn you in. As long as I am able to protect you, the Dark Lord will not have you.” He said.

“With you guys on my side, I think I’ll be just fine.” Draco said happily.

*****

“From what I’ve heard, your teaching methods are very unorthodox.” Blaise remarked.

“My _life_ is unorthodox.” Harry deadpanned.

“Mate, _what_ are you doing with Slytherins?” Fred asked, throwing himself onto the couch next to Harry, the four of them lounging in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry shrugged. “They’re the only other students here.” He smirked. “’Sides, isn’t Draco _pretty_ now?”

Draco flushed, and Fred laughed. “Draco?! Since when?”

“Since he became my teacher.” Draco stated.

Fred gaped at Harry. “ _Teacher_?! Ye Gods, I’m out of the loop! Fill me in!” He said, leaning forward eagerly.

Harry looked at Draco, worrying his lip. “I know you don’t care much for the Weasleys, but Fred’s a good friend, and he’s trustworthy. He’d tell George, of course, but that’s all.

Draco sighed. “Go ahead.”

Harry smiled at him gratefully. “Well, Draco turned seventeen on the fifth, right?”

Fred nodded, smirking. “Veela?” He asked in a bored tone.

Draco snorted. “Not even _close_.” He sneered. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He said, standing and pulling his shirt off. He thought of his wings coming into view and smirked at the shock on both Harry and Fred’s faces as they saw his black feathered wings for the first time.

“Vanteera.” Fred breathed. “Dear Merlin, they still exist. Malfoy, you’re…”

Draco smiled slowly, nodding. “I know. Descended from fallen angels. And rare.” his smile faded. “But you can’t tell anyone. If the Dark Lord finds out, I’ll be in more danger then you’d ever believe. He’d be after _me_ as much as he is Harry. I’m unmated, and ripe for the plucking. That’s why I’m here, instead of home with my mother.”

Fred nodded. “You have my word. George and I will keep absolute silence. Can I?” He asked, looking at Draco’s wings.

Draco nodded. “Go ahead.” He said, letting Fred run his hand along the back of one wing, reverently.

Harry frowned. “Fallen angels?” He asked, after listening to the exchange.

Draco smiled. “Vanteera are said to be direct descendants of angels cast out of heaven. The wings turned black when they were spurned, to mark them forever, and even though they retained their elemental abilities, only those descendants that were deemed worthy would be able to tap into them. Vanteera were thought extinct, and yet, here I am.” Draco said, spreading his arms out.

Harry frowned. “All that? Besides the elemental stuff, what else can you do?”

Draco shrugged. “I should have shadow magic, but that’ll manifest on its own, if I do, and I heal faster than normal, as well as possibly having tears of healing, but I’m not sure if that’s myth or not. When… I last cried they didn’t feel any different.” Draco finished softly, remembering that the rape he had suffered had been the last time he had cried.

Harry picked up on his somber mood and stood. “So, are those wings functional, as well as looking absolutely wicked?!” He asked excitedly.

Draco smiled. “Yeah, they are. I’ve been practicing my flying on the pitch while you’re in class with Sev. They work, and I’m getting rather good at using them, too!”

“Then let’s go flying!” Fred announced, standing up.

Blaise paled. “I think I’ll stay on the ground if you all don’t mind. I’m not one for heights.”

Fred shook his head. “You can come with me. Harry does crazy stunts that would kill any sane person, but _I’m_ a responsible flier.”

Harry stuck his tongue out at Fred, then grabbed Draco’s hand. “Come on, you git, let’s _go_!”

*****

Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, circling Draco and whooping. “Come on, get up, you lazy bugger!” He shouted teasingly.

Draco just scowled at him and took a running jump, his wings beating strongly as he gained height. He flew up level with Harry’s broom and hovered in front of it, smirking. “Come and get me, if you _can_.” He said, then took off, dipping and diving as Fred and Blaise mounted the school broom, Blaise looking like he was going to be sick.

“Oi! Is that a challenge?” Harry shouted, speeding after Draco, laughing.

Draco glanced back. “Did it sound like one? You tell me, Golden Boy!” He shot back, then laughed, doing a few loop-the-loops and then going into a steep dive. He pulled up at the last second, but his toes caught on the ground, and his concentration was broken as he hit the ground with his hip and skidded a good three meters on his side.

“Draco? Are you alright?!” Harry asked, jumping off his broom and rushing over to the fallen Slytherin.

“Damn, that was _great_!” Draco said, sitting up. “Ow, but I think I might have bruised myself.” He said, rubbing his hip where he had hit the dirt rather forcefully. “Can we do that again?”

“No way in _hell_.” Blaise said, dismounting the broom he was on, his legs shaky. “I hate heights and you _know_ it. You did that on _purpose_!”

Draco frowned. “What are you on about? That was _fun_!”

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think Blaise is going to agree. Ever.”

“Whatever. I need to put some healing salve on my bruised dignity.” Draco said, grinning.

*****

“And he asked _you_ to teach him?” Fred asked, then snorted.

Harry shrugged. “When we move on to the combat aspect of using elemental magic, he needs someone strong to be casting curses at him so he can work on repelling them.” He explained.

Fred frowned, but then smiled and nodded. “And he knew that, aside from being a trustworthy guy, you’d also jump at the chance to curse him with impunity.” He said, chuckling.

Harry laughed. “Well, there is that.” He agreed.

“So, how much can he do?”

“I can’t _tell_ you.” Harry said, grinning. “I can tell you that he tapped into it during our first lesson on it, so he’s got a natural affinity there.”

Fred raised his eyebrows. “Impressive.” He said.

“I know. If he ever masters shadow magic, then decides to switch sides, we’re doomed.” Harry said jokingly. “But then again, I don’t think he wants to be mated to Voldy.”

Fred shuddered. “Urgh, I _really_ don’t blame him.”

Harry snorted. “Anyways, it’s time for my Occlumency lesson. I’ll see you later.”

Fred nodded and headed off to find George, and Harry headed toward the dungeons.

“Potter!” Draco’s voice sounded ahead of him. Harry looked for Draco, then felt a hand on his shoulder before Draco’s face appeared floating next to him. “Hey.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Lose the rest of your body?” He asked. “Shame. You’re not near as attractive now. Or were you going for the ‘gorgeous but not quite all there’ look?”

Draco just sighed and took off the invisibility cloak. “I’m supposed to join you for the lessons. I’m a Legilimens, and Sev thinks I can help you. Plus, he wants a break.”

Harry groaned. “Great, _two_ Slytherins in my head.”

Draco chuckled. “Got some thoughts you don’t feel like sharing?”

“I don’t think seeing my fantasies of you is your idea of a good time.” Harry purred, looking Draco up and down slowly.

Draco flushed. “Not really, no. But oh, well.” He returned lightly.

*****

“Legilimens!”

Harry fell to one knee, trying to hold back the presence invading his mind.

“Draco, now!”

Suddenly, another presence invaded Harry’s mind, though it just slid in gently, helping Harry force the other presence out.

Harry collapsed in relief as Snape was thrown out of his mind.

“Did you see it that time?” Draco asked, panting, a sheen of sweat plastering his hair to his face. “Please tell me you were paying attention?” He asked, licking his lips as the look in Harry’s eyes affected him more than he was comfortable with.

Harry was irritated, tired, annoyed, in a bit of pain, and had been ridiculed and humiliated more than he had anticipated, plus he _knew_ Draco had seen at least one fantasy of Harry’s in _vivid_ detail. “Yeah,” He finally answered. “I saw. But I don’t have the energy to do it myself now.” He spat.

Draco sighed, smiling. “That’s fine. But you can try tomorrow. Let’s go to the Prefect’s bathroom for a shower before bed.” Draco grimaced. “I desperately need one. You’re almost hopeless.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, standing. “You don’t say?”

Draco just smirked and headed out of the room, leaving Harry to follow behind.


	4. Coming Out

Harry snuck a glance at Draco’s back behind him. He was slender and pale, but he was strong enough, as proven by the twitching wings protruding from his back, water sliding over them.

“Do they repel water?”

Draco jumped, turning to see Harry looking at him. “Privacy not one of your strong points, Potter?!” He sneered, covering himself. Or, rather, trying, as his hands didn’t quite do the job.

Harry raised an eyebrow, smiling at the display. “Wow, Draco, I didn’t know you felt that way about me.” He purred, walking up to the blond.

“What?!” Draco backed against the wall behind him. “I—I don’t!” He stammered.

“Oh?” Harry pressed his chest against the blonde’s. “I think you’re lying.” He felt a surge of smugness and desire run through him as Draco’s face heated. “Looks like I’m right. Do you really think I can’t see your reaction to my thoughts? You tried to become you in my fantasy. You _wanted_ it.” Harry whispered, pushing the wet hair away from Draco’s face. “Didn’t you, Draco?”

Draco’s eyes widened and he swallowed, torn. Yes, he wanted it, very badly. But he was still afraid to give another person the power to hurt him like that. Plus, he wasn’t sure that Harry wouldn’t regret becoming his mate. “I can’t.” He choked out, then rushed out to dry off and get dressed.

Harry sighed, letting Draco go. He groaned, then headed to the entrance of the shower room, seeing Draco brushing his hair in front of the mirror. “Sorry. I was out of line. A bastard, even. It was absolutely vile of me. Still friends?” He asked hopefully.

Draco flashed him a smile over his shoulder. “Slave for a week, and we’ll consider it even.”

Harry groaned, but nodded. “Fine. Prat.”

“Goody. First order of business, then. Shower’s over. Get dressed and you can give me a piggy-back ride to the dungeons.”

Harry glared at the Slytherin. “I hope you’re light.” He groused, using a drying charm.

*****

“Get up, Potter.”

Harry groaned in pain as a set of knees landed heavily on his gut, knocking the wind out of him. “Oh!”

Draco chuckled wickedly. “There. Now he’ll be bruised today.” He said, satisfied.

Harry opened one eye to glare at the redheads levitating Draco off of his stomach. “Bloody hell is _your_ problem?”

George shrugged. “Remus wanted you fighting at a disadvantage today.”

Harry groaned. “Happy birthday to me.” He grumbled.

Fred smirked. “That’s tomorrow, Harry.”

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Harry snapped, burying his face under his pillow.

Draco knelt beside the bed. “If you get up now, I will release you from your servitude.”

Harry was awake and sitting up within two seconds.

*****

“So, you actually made a ten-foot-high wave?” Blaise asked excitedly.

Draco beamed at him, nodding. “And managed to swamp Potter in the process!” He added, then chuckled.

Harry glared at them from the other end of the library. “I demand silence!” He snapped, causing both teens to look at him, then burst out laughing.

“You wish!” Blaise said. “I’m loving this! Tell me more!”

“Well, after I soaked him—”

“Draco, _please_!” 

Draco stopped. “Oh, fine. Blaise, you should get home. I’ll see you in a few days.”

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. Mum wants us to get the house ready for our lovely guests tomorrow. My dear _cousin_ is coming, along with her parents.”

“Sounds like fun.” Draco said sarcastically.

“You have _no_ idea.” Blaise returned, his voice morose.

“Well, tell me how it went when you get back.”

“Sure.”

Harry felt his shoulders relax as Blaise left and the sounds of his ridicule stopped. He studied his book for a moment more, then gave up, sighing. He walked over to Draco and sat on the table next to Draco’s book. “What are we doing?” He asked.

Draco looked up. “What do you mean?” He asked, blushing.

“I like you, as I’ve made very clear to you. You like me, or else you wouldn’t try to become my fantasy you while in my head. So, where do we go from here? We both want the same thing, looks like.” Harry said simply.

The blush faded completely and Draco paled. “It’s not that easy. I’m a Vanteera. If I have sex voluntarily, I’m mated for life, and so is the other party, for better or for worse.” He explained.

Harry snorted. “Okay, so we won’t do that unless we want that to happen. Fair enough? I still want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and cuddle and all that other fluffy boyfriend stuff.” He said, smiling.

Draco bit his lip. “I may not be able to do some of those things… Yet.” He said quietly.

Harry frowned. “Well, why not?” He asked. “It’s not because I’m a Gryffindor, or anything like that, is it?”

“No.” Draco swallowed and stared down at his lap. “On my birthday, I went to Nott’s house to spend the night. He’s not my best friend, but I figured he was an okay bloke, and he’d never done anything to make me distrust him before. He brought up my… Preferences, hoping I could help him find out if he was the same. He agreed to my limits, and I let him kiss me and touch everywhere that wasn’t covered by underwear, but… He went further than I agreed to.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “How far?” He asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

“He took from me the one thing I always thought was mine to give.” Draco said, his voice breaking. Somehow, he managed to hold in the tears that wanted to fall.

Harry slumped forward, bracing his arms on his knees to hold his head in his hands. “Shit, Draco.” He raised his head. “I want to try, still. I’ll let you set the pace, and I’ll never push you. I’m not like him. Let me prove to you that you can trust me.” He pleaded.

Draco didn’t look up, still staring thoughtfully at his lap.

Harry sighed and slid off the table, laying a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Just think about it, okay?”

Draco’s hand fell over Harry’s as Harry was about to turn, and Draco finally spoke. “There’s nothing to think about.” He said softly.

Harry felt as though his heart had stopped, liquid sorrow taking the place of his very blood.

Draco looked up, meeting his eyes, his own frightened, yet hopeful as well. “Don’t hurt me, Harry.” He said hesitantly.

Harry smiled brightly, his heart finally resuming its beat, if a little quicker than normal. “I won’t, ever.” His smile grew wider. “You didn’t call me Potter.” He noticed.

Draco flushed. “Well, I shouldn’t call my boyfriend by his surname, should I?” He asked, smiling shyly.

“Absolutely not.” Harry agreed, turning his hand over and linking his fingers with Draco’s. “So, what are you studying?”

“Well, did you know that all Vanteera have the ability to take the form of a winged black panther at will?”

*****

Harry moaned, as Dream Draco pressed his lips to his. His arms came up to wrap around the blond, and then realized that something was… Different.

Never before had Dream Draco been so hesitant and unsure. He had never had lips _quite_ so soft, either…

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. After all, you just got a kiss from the closest thing to a Prince _you’ll_ ever get.”

Okay, Harry _knew_ Dream Draco wouldn’t mock him, which meant—

“Ah, good morning, Harry.” Draco said, his cheeks light pink after his bold kiss.

Harry sighed and sat up. “So, you give me my birthday kiss when I’m too far gone to enjoy it and while I have morning breath?” He whined. “That is _beyond_ not fair.”

Draco shrugged, smirking. “Freshen up, and maybe you’ll get another one later.” He said.

Harry smiled. “Okay, I can look forward to a maybe.”

*****

“So, what do you want for your birthday?” Draco asked, eyeing Harry’s wet body as the teen grabbed a towel.

“Hmm… Breakfast sounds like a good start. Then, how about a kiss I can actually remember properly?” He asked hopefully.

“I said maybe. You’ll have to be good.” Draco teased, smirking.

Harry pouted. “Oh, you’re no fun.” He grabbed his clothes, then looked up at Draco. “Where did my boxers go?”

Draco frowned. “Good question. Where _do_ clothes go when you Vanish them?”

“You Vanished my _underwear_?!” Harry screeched.

Draco burst out laughing, holding up the boxers. “No, I wouldn’t do that.”

Harry grabbed them, growling under his breath.

“Geez, calm down. You’d think I killed your puppy or something.”

“I don’t _have_ a _puppy_.” Harry snapped. “Stop torturing me.” He whined.

“Fine.” Draco said, licking his lips. “What would you _like_ me to do?”

Harry groaned. “What I’d _like_ you to do, you’re not _ready_ for.” He answered.

Draco flushed. “Oh.”

Harry sighed. “Come on, Princess. Let’s get down to breakfast.”

“Oi! Princess?!” Draco shouted, hurrying after Harry, who was already running toward the Great Hall, laughing.

Harry skidded into the Great Hall, Draco hot on his tail, and froze in shock.

“Harry!”

Harry heard Draco gasp as he stopped short behind him.

Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to let his friends and surrogate family know who he was with. He took Draco’s hand, leading the blond to the Gryffindor table.

“Hello, everyone.” He said evenly. “Allow me to introduce to you all Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend.”

Seven startled pairs of eyes turned to Draco. Ginny was the first to find her tongue.

“Harry… Him? Really?” She asked softly. “Are you sure about this?”

Harry nodded, his face set. “Yes, Ginny. We aren’t serious yet, I really don’t know if we ever _will_ be, but I’m willing to find out.”

Hermione smiled at him. “You’re gay, Harry?” She asked curiously.

Harry flushed, leading Draco in to sit between Ginny and him. He sat next to Hermione. “Yeah, I am.”

“You took your sweet time realizing it.” She said smugly.

Harry choked. “What?!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “It was obvious. I’ve known since fourth year.” She answered.

Harry frowned. “But… How? I fancied _Cho_! She’s not a bloke!”

“But she was on the Quidditch team, Harry. And she wasn’t exactly the most feminine of girls if you ask me. She was more like one of the guys, right?” She said, as if that settled it. “Anyway, I’m happy for you. If you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

Ron looked at her, baffled. “But it’s _wrong_!” He said loudly.

Harry swallowed. “Ron, please, don’t do this.” He whispered.

Ron stood up. “Don’t do this?! Harry, you’re supposed to be with _Ginny_! You can’t be a pouf!” He shouted.

Harry closed his eyes but spoke firmly and clearly. “Ron, you are my friend. You were my first friend. I understand that you’re—”

“A bigot?” George guessed.

“An idiot?” Fred suggested.

“Surprised by this,” Harry said, grinning at the twins, “But if you can’t get past it, I’m not going to try to hide who I am from you. We’ll just have to admit that some things can’t last forever.”

Hermione frowned at Ron. “Are you homophobic, Ron?” She asked sharply. “Because if you are, you’d better get over it fast, because I can guarantee you it will be much harder to get over _med_ ” She finished, staring at him stonily.

Ron winced. “But ‘Mione, it’s _wrong._ Guys aren’t supposed to like guys.” He whined.

“Then us being together is wrong, Ron.” Hermione said. “Because I am an open-minded individual that happens to believe that orientation does not a person make.” She finished, crossing her arms over her chest. “You have one week to come to terms with this. If you can’t, I refuse to continue trying to make this relationship work. It takes two to build a relationship, Ronald.”

Molly sighed, glancing at Harry. “This _is_ a surprise, but if this is really what you want, well…” She shrugged. “I guess we can’t hold the son responsible for the sins of the father.” She smiled. “Besides, he’s on our side now, and I think that’s wonderful.”

Arthur just kept staring at Harry thoughtfully.

Harry looked back at him. “Do you have a question?” He asked curiously.

Arthur nodded, then asked: “Tell me, Harry,” He began, “What does a ‘condom’ do?”

Hermione flushed at his question and Harry laughed. “That’s a bit of a sensitive topic. Can I answer that later? In private, perhaps?”

Arthur furrowed his brow but nodded.

Ginny leaned close to Draco, who had been staring at his lap the entire time, his cheeks slightly pink. “If you ever hurt him, I will cut you open, neck to navel, and bathe in your blood by the light of a full moon. If you make him happy and treat him right, I wish you two the best of luck.” She whispered calmly, surprised when Draco looked at her and smiled.

“Weas—Er, Ginny. Thank you for supporting him. I won’t hurt him, you have my word.” He said. “I really do think we can be happy.”

Ginny smiled brightly. “Good! Then we’ll have no problems. If you ever need my help, you know you only need to ask. Where Harry is concerned, at least.”


	5. Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Romanian is translated by a reader a few years back, and should now be more accurate. If you spot mistakes, please point them out.

Harry sat next to Draco, leaned up against the base of a tree, staring at the sunset reflecting over the lake. “Pretty.” He said softly, startled when Draco took his hand.

“I thought they’d _never_ leave.” Draco said, relief evident in his voice. “But… Thank you. For standing up for me, for not being ashamed of me, for _everything_.” He leaned toward Harry, cupping his cheek. “You’ve more than earned that second kiss.” He said softly, then pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, and he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling the Slytherin close. He sighed contentedly as he felt Draco’s lips tremble, then open slightly against his. He resisted the temptation and broke the kiss. “Draco, that was wonderful.” He said.

Draco looked at him shyly, face flushed. “It was, wasn’t it? Um, Harry?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked.

“Have you come into your powers yet? You haven’t felt anything weird yet, have you?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry frowned. “No. Should I have?” He asked.

Draco smiled. “Hm. You must have been an evening baby, then. Wonder what time you were born.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked.

Draco snorted. “Something feels off about you today. A few magical creature genes only activate at the moment of your birth when you come of age. I think you might have an inheritance.”

“Oh.”

Draco smiled. “Want to head up to your tower?” He asked Harry.

Harry chuckled. “What do you want to do when we get there?” He asked, standing.

“Do I always have to have an ulterior motive? I want to go inside and spend time with you where it’s _not_ getting colder, and where there are no bugs.” Draco said, swatting at a mosquito.

Harry just smiled and took Draco’s hand, leading the teen into Gryffindor tower, closing the portrait behind them and sitting with him on the couch.

“This is cozy.” Draco remarked in amusement as Harry pulled the blond onto his lap, holding him close.

Harry smirked. “It is.” He agreed. “There’s something else even cozier that I’m particularly fond of.” He said teasingly.

Draco raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Oh? And just what would that be?”

Harry slid his hands into Draco’s hair and pulled the blonde’s face closer. “This.” He whispered, pressing his lips to Draco’s.

This time when Draco’s lips parted, Harry slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss and tentatively exploring the warm cavern. Draco tasted of the strawberries and cream he had had for dinner, in lieu of the cake Mrs. Weasley had made for Harry.

Ron had looked livid when Draco refused the cake, politely stating that he was unable to eat it. He had stood up from his seat and accused Draco of acting like he was too good to eat the cake prepared by someone he saw as beneath him. Draco had explained that he was a Vanteera, and Ron had then accused him of lying.

For the first time ever, Harry saw Molly Weasley slap one of her children. She had then calmly told him that if he wasn’t mature enough to put the past behind him, then he was more than welcome to return home alone. Ron had wisely chosen to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the meal.

Draco moaned as Harry traced his teeth with his tongue, then wrapped his tongue around Draco’s, pulling it into his mouth to suckle at it, making Draco wonder just how much that talented tongue was capable of.

Harry broke the kiss, gasping as a fierce heat burned through him. He groaned as Draco jumped off his lap, kneeling on the floor in front of him, worried.

“Harry?” Draco gasped as Harry gave one final shudder, then looked at him, his green eyes glowing with an unnatural light.

Harry opened his mouth and finally spoke: “Sotul meu.” He whispered, staring into Draco’s eyes, entranced.

Draco gulped. The words he knew, he could feel it, and how he knew that it was Romanian, he could not explain. He let himself open his mind, letting the translation and reason for the language switch come to him, and gasped. “Your husband? Holy hell, I’m the mate of an _incubus_?!”

*****

“Ar trebui sa-i scriem lui Hermione.”(We should write to Hermione.)

Draco sighed, nodding. “I agree. She can help us figure out what exactly this is going to do to you. Um, Harry?”

Harry gave Draco a curious look. “Ce?”(What?)

“I don’t think I’m ready to help you when… Hunger strikes.” He said, blushing and staring at his hands.

Harry smiled, laying a hand over Draco’s. "O pot controla." (I can control it.)

Draco raised a brow at this. “Are you sure?” He asked skeptically.

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Nu.”(No.)

“Great.” Draco sighed. “All this mental translating is giving me a headache. Are you able to talk in English? Or do you have to relearn it?”

Harry frowned, then spoke slowly. “It… Is hard. My mind does not… Want to… Allow it until I have… Bonded to you.” He said with no small amount of difficulty. “It is a… Security… Measure, I believe.”

Draco cocked his head. “So you can only speak with your mate until you’ve bonded? To keep you away from others?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

“Oh. Since I may have to have sex soon, we should start getting me ready for intimacy, shouldn’t we?”

“NU!” Harry yelled. “Nu vreau sa fii agitat!”(I don’t want you to be nervous!)

Draco laughed wryly. “I’m going to be even more nervous if I have to let you take me without going slow. This way, we can at least work up to it.”

Harry sighed, but nodded. “I fear… This is too much… Pressure for you.”

Draco smiled. “You have no idea how cute you are, stumbling over your words like that. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Here, let’s start with stripping down to our boxers, that shouldn’t be a problem for me.”

Harry reluctantly undressed, standing before Draco in black silk boxers as the blond pulled down his trousers, revealing that his boxers were silk as well, although they were silver.

“Wow, Harry. You look _good_.” Draco remarked, his eyes taking in the smooth chest and flat abs, well-muscled legs and arms, golden-hued skin and all without a single hair to be seen. “Have you lost _all_ your body hair?!” He asked in shock.

Harry looked down at himself, then opened his boxers and peeked inside, groaning. “Yes.” He answered, morosely.

Draco laughed. “Don’t feel too bad. I don’t have any either.”

Harry’s eyes flashed that eerie glowing green again, and he looked away. “Nu dezvalui ceva asa de intim.”(Do not reveal something of intimate nature.) He said, his voice rough.

“Oh.” Draco flushed. “Right. Sorry if I made you… Right.” He said, stopping before he made things worse.

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch, face in his hands. “Imi pare rau.”(I’m sorry.) He apologized.

Draco sat next to him, pulling Harry’s hands from his face. “No, it’s fine. You’re a very sexual creature, and I shouldn’t have said something suggestive. Eventually, I’ll be yours. For now, we’ll be careful.” Draco said.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling the blond onto his lap to kiss him gently, running a hand through his hair.

Draco sighed in pleasure at the action and let himself enjoy the touch. Harry and he were destined. They were made for each other, and now he had irrefutable proof. He was able to let himself enjoy any touch Harry gave him, because he had no reason to feel guilty about giving himself to his mate.

Nott would never touch him again. He was safe with Harry.

Harry pulled out of their kiss, placing small kisses along Draco’s jaw and the top of his neck, then he looked Draco straight in the eyes, intently. “Merlin, Draco…” Harry licked his lips, searching for the words, then he finally found them. “Te iubesc.” (I love you.) He said wonderingly, then smiled brightly. “Te iubesc.” He happily repeated, tightening his hold on Draco.

Draco felt his heart swell with joy. Love. He was loved, despite his father, despite his inheritance, and despite his lack of virginity. Or maybe, because of those very things. Because they had shaped him into who he was now.

“Harry—” The blond whispered, stunned, then closed his eyes, blushing. “I love you, too.” He said softly.

Harry lifted the blond into his arms and stood, making Draco shriek, arms wrapping tightly around Harry’s neck. “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

“Pat.”(Bed.) Harry answered simply.

Draco stiffened. “To...?”

Harry shook his head, still walking. “We will sleep.” He said shortly, his tone sincere and warm with emotion.

Draco let Harry carry him up to the dormitory, laying him gently on the bed, then climbing in and pulling the covers over their waists, as the dormitory stayed warm this time of year.

Draco scooted over to Harry, laying his torso across the Gryffindor’s. Harry wrapped his arms possessively around Draco’s waist and the blond felt his wings appear, fluttering briefly in joy before laying over the Vanteera and his mate, wrapping them in a dark, warm cocoon.

*****

Draco woke, looking at Harry’s sleeping face blearily. “So young.” He whispered, tracing the furrowed brow gently. “And carrying such pain.” He finished sadly, running a hand through Harry’s thick hair.

Harry sighed, his face relaxing as he smiled in his sleep. “Draco. Sotul.”(Husband.)

Draco’s wings twitched happily at the word. “Soon, Love. Soon enough.” He promised, then got out of bed carefully.

Harry groaned, opening sleepy eyes. “Stai—”(Stay—) He said, raising into one arm.

“I have to pee.” Draco explained. “I’ll be back.” He said, hurrying into the bathroom and emerging a minute later to curl back into bed with Harry, who was still sleepily dozing, while nuzzling Draco’s neck happily.

Draco ran a leg over Harry’s, enjoying the closeness, even as a bit of nervousness intruded. If Harry wanted more, Draco would give in, though he knew he wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

“Nu te ingrijora.”(Stop worrying.) Harry ordered. “Won’t… Hurt you.” His sleepy voice said.

Draco relaxed, cuddling up close to Harry. “I think it’s time for breakfast.” He said finally, drawing a groan from Harry.

“Warm here. Stay forever.” He said stubbornly.

“I still need food, even if you don’t. You need to feed your food, or it’ll die, Love.” He said jokingly.

Harry sighed, sliding out of bed and grabbing some clothes for himself, throwing some of his to Draco, thankful that he had bought himself decent clothes finally.

“Potter, silk? I’m impressed.” He said approvingly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco chuckled as they dressed and left to head for the great hall.

*****

“This is _not_ my idea of a good time.” Draco snarled, gritting his teeth as he forced the water to freeze and shape itself into a sword, rather than sink into the dirt it rested on.

George watched, shrugging at Draco’s comment as Harry stared stonily at the blond. “It’s always painful the first time.” George said calmly. “But it’s worth it in the end.” He finished.

Draco sneered at the innuendo, smiling as the ice finally became razor sharp and hard as diamonds. “Ha!” He declared, picking up the sword and brandishing it triumphantly. “Did it!” He crowed.

Harry smiled. “Bun.”(Good.) He said. “Lunch.”

Draco nodded in agreement. “Good idea. Then we can go back to Gryffindor tower until Occlumency.” His smile faded. “Shit. Snape knows I never returned to his quarters last night. My door was open.”

Harry took Draco’s hand. “No matter. You are mine.” He said, as if that decided it.

Draco smiled.

And maybe it did.

*****

Draco sighed, stepping into the warm water and glancing over at Harry, who was standing shamelessly naked under his own shower, washing his hair.

He realized with surprise that he wanted to feel that body against him, _wanted_ to give himself to Harry. Wanted it more than he feared it, truly.

He turned his water off and joined Harry under his, taking the shampoo down and washing his own hair as Harry watched, entranced by the sight of Draco, so at ease with their mutual nudity after what had happened to him. “Draco…” He said softly.

Draco looked up at him, honesty shining in his eyes and said simply, “I love you.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and suddenly the blond was pressed against the wall, one leg wrapped around Harry as they kissed frantically, pressed together, neither one daring to move their hips.

Suddenly, Draco shivered, and the leg holding him up gave out.

Harry grabbed his thigh, wrapping the leg around his waist and held Draco up against the wall. He rolled his hips forward, his eyes glowing green, and Draco let his head fall back, whimpering. “Yes.” The blond whispered.

Draco rocked his hips against Harry’s, losing himself in the need for more of this wonderful feeling, this closeness from his chosen mate.

Harry knew that he was treading on dangerous ground already, but he couldn’t stop it. He leaned his head down and lightly sucked on Draco’s neck, feeling the Vanteera shiver slightly. “Al meu.” (Mine.) Harry said, feeling as Draco gave one final shudder and came, calling out softly as he arched his back, arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry growled and followed, holding the trembling Draco as the water washed away the seed from their sated bodies.

Draco flushed. “Um…”

“I still respect you.” Harry said carefully, grinning.

Draco laughed. “Good. That was nice.”

Harry smiled and kissed Draco gently. “Thank you for trusting me.” He said slowly.

“You can’t hurt me.” Draco said surely. “Why shouldn’t I trust you?”


End file.
